


Marriage

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: LadyBug Related [4]
Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Crossover, Disclaimer, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: Damian was on a mission like normal, but the minute he helps a mysterious girl out of a crystal pod she asks him:"Are you my husband?"He says, "Yes."-----------------------------------In this story Marinette takes all of the Miraculi and brings them into a universe that need them. The DC Universe and to bind herself to this new universe, she and a young man make a deal.------------------Disclaimer and also Crossover
Relationships: Daminette - Relationship, maribat - Relationship
Series: LadyBug Related [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835749
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

\-----------

She sits and thinks to herself, " This is it?"

That this is all that's left of her so called "Life". She wilts and slowly lays down. Staring blankly at the sky, she trembles.

"No tears.", she whispers to herself.

The snow stops drifting and the fire continues. Too far from her to burn her but close enough to feel the heat.

She finds no comfort from it and smiles; distraught. The deadness she felt mirrors the dullness in her eyes.

"Good bye, I love you."

A whimper breaks the silence for a brief moment. She glares and forces the whimpers a way with a grimace.

"Good night, I'm sorry."

She pauses waiting- almost hoping for a response; a sound but found none and continued.

"Good morning, I forgive you."

She pauses again; still nothing.

"Hello, I miss you."

**-The End-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
> Hey! So, this is my most popular story on Wattpad and I thought I could bring it over here.
> 
> I super have no motivation to keep writing so this is a cop out to no write a new chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

\---------

Sleeping soundly, she continued her dream. It was of her memories; of a time before her ascension. She have vividly recalled all the love and pain she felt. The pain especially near the end.

She felt hollow and lost. Even with giving all her love she gained nothing. She wasn't happy but she was loyal.

This diligence of hers paid a price no one but her could withstand. So she sleeps; until she is awaken from her purgatory.

The sight that greeted her was one she could never forget and cherish forever. No matter how unnerved she was and vulnerable.

In front of her stood a masked man with his hand held out to her. She was cautious of him and all that's surrounding them. Noting that they were tense at her awakening and a strangely green man had tears in his eyes. How worrying. Having enough of thinking for the moment; she finally took the man's outstretched hand and he helped her out of the capsule that held her.

Once an arm was firmly a round her waist, she spoke.

"Are you my husband?"

Choked silence with the interruption of a coughing fit later.

"Yes.", he answered followed by, "WTF!?", from a few of his companions.

\----------------------------

**Bye~**

_I know it's a bit confusing right now but I'll get serious next chapter._

**_The REAL story will begin then._ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

\-------

She remembers how she died. That's because she saw it happen.

That day was bright and sunny, not a cloud in the sky. Hawkmoth was defeated and Lila no longer had a hold on her friends.

Things seemed to be great. They were great, but despite that she still had things to do.

Now that she's the guardian, she could feel the balance of the world. It doesn't need them. The miraculous is not needed any more. There had been to much Creation magic concentrated in one place after the final battle that despair was needed to counter balance the hope.

She came up with a plan. She would take her Kitty's ring and cataclysm herself infront of them. All of them.

A public suicide where everyone could see.

\------------------------------

_She walks cheerfully to the meeting place. The people of Paris smiling truthfully and feeling lighter than ever._

__

**I'm using my new tablet to draw and it's great! If only Flipaclip would stop deleting my projects, I'd have animations! Oh well....no animations or progress on such things for me!**

\----------------------------

_She sees her Kitty waiting for her. Her other half. He may seem like he wasn't her equal but he was. He could do things and think of things she couldn't and he was her Kitty._

_He spotted her and waved with a smile._

_"Marinette! How's my best friend in the world?"_

_'Time to put my practice to work', she thought._

_"Well, my Kitty, I am doing great! Are you ready for the movies? I heard your mother went back to acting."_

_He nodded and his smile turned somber._

_"Yeah, after the divorce she really needed a distraction and to get her life back together."_

_She gave him a soft smile. Patting his shoulder once before moving to his other side._

_"Let's go in, everyone is waiting for us!"_

_He walks inside the movie theater and sit with their friends. Seemed like perfect ending right? Well because it was too perfect, that something needed to happen and it did._

_She took the ring. Well, the ring (Plagg) went to her. Revealing himself as he phased the ring off Adrian's finger was part of the plan. Doing so in the movie theater, not so much. Such an impatient Kwami he was._

_He flew off outside holding the ring. Of course Adrian ran after him. Marinette and the others followed. She had her bag full of what she needed and 'caught' him._

_"Marinette!", smiled Adrian._

_She smiled back sadly. She uttered the words, " Plagg, claws out."_

_He became confused as Ladynoir stood in front of him. She jumped farther a way when got closer._

_"Marinette?"_

_She whispered the words that will haunt him._

_"Cataclysm."_

_His eyes widen and he hurries to stop her._

_"Marinette!"_

_It was too late, she gently placed her hand onto her chest with a smile as she closed her eyes._

_"I'm sorry."_

_She disintegrated as he reached her. Tears stinging his eyes as he collapse to his knees and stare at where her body drifted a way in particles of dust._

\-----------------------

**(Two versions of the same picture, which do you like more)**

\-------------------

**Do you see the symbolism?**

**Anyways, Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

\--------

As the city erupted in chaos, she turned from her spot on the nearby roof. She stopped her song and put a way her flute as she refuses to look back.

The first part of her plan worked and now she must start the second half.

–----------

Her illusion is dropped but by then they assumed she's completely vanished. So she no longer needed to be _Fenne the Fennec Fox_ and transformed into _Mare or Marre the spotted white horse_.

"Voyage."

A portal opened and she stepped in. On the other side had been an empty temple covered in snow. Where she was? The temple of the fallen order.

She had gone here many times when she felt lost and began reading scriptures and tomes that taught her spells and how to brew potions. She can almost speak the guardian's dead language.

She undo's her transformation after exiting the portal and begin to shiver. Tibet is a freezing place to be without proper covering. She goes into a building and start a fire.

Tikki, Trixx and Kaalki fly into a bundled up blanket she set on the floor for them. She puts more wood in the furnace and stoke the flames more.

"Marinette, you did what you had too.", Tikki began.

"...I know. To balance out all of the magic I use, I have to take magic a way. Creation magic is strong and can only be countered by Destruction magic. The people of Paris were give peace and so I gave them chaos."

Tikki smiled sadly at her wielder, a child that grew up too quickly. Marinette stood up and walked to a room adjacent to the she was currently in. She's explored all of the temple's ruins and has the layout memorized. After opening the door, she sees the very bare kitchen. Sometime ago she worked hard to get the temple is a good enough shape for her and the Kwami.

In the little fridge like container berried into the floor, she takes out the sweets she made the last time she was here. A plate with cool sweets was prepared and she closed the floor panel. Once she's placed the plates in front of the Kwami, she begins to change clothes. 

\--------------------------

\--------------------

The clothes of the temple are not for her, but tweaking it here and there is fine as long as they are insulated. She wore a long coat lined with fluff that went down to the ground and a similarly colored hat with fluff lining it as well.

"My Guardian, what is the plan now?", the dragon kwami spoke.

"I have gone through many texts speaking of other worlds. I asked the divinities if I should return to an old world or go to a new one. They say to go to a new world that's never had Kwami's or miraculi."

"I see...what do you need us to do?"

"I will need all of you to be in your miraculous to draw out your power as I wear both ying yang miraculi. I know that worried look, but I was guaranteed success by the divinities."

Tikki sensed she did not tell them everything and made note to ask when the others were sleeping.

"Now off you go, guys. Tibet is freezing and I can prepare by myself, okay?"

"Okay....but remember to eat or I won't hesitate!", said Fluff the rabbit kwami.

Marinette giggled and went to the secret entrance that leads to the inside of the mountain. She hummed a soft tune as Tikki followed her.

"Marinette."

She didn't turn but stopped at the opening of the cave hollow. Tikki flew closer as Plagg got out of his place in her hood. He yawned as he blinked his eyes.

"Yes, Tikki?"

"What are you hiding? What did the divinities say?"

"...I-It's nothing bad...."

\------------

**Good bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

\--------

"Not that bad? Then at some level it is bad."

Marinette shook her head and waved her hands frantically.

"No no no no! What I mean is that to...um...I'm not sure if I want to talk about it or if I should..."

"Marinette, after all this time....no matter what happened....I was there. I am still there, for you. I will always be there for you. Please, if you can't tell me when it's important and I know it's important, then who do you trust? Who can you tell? I love you, Marinette. You are an amazing Ladybug and you are like a daughter to me **(Actual you are my daughter, technically, but I'm not going to tell you that.)** and I want you to be happy and feel loved like you should be."

Marinette looked at her and searched her face while thinking and finally she slowly nodded. Plagg stayed quiet as he sat on a smooth boulder in the cave and ate the cheese left on a plate from last time. The cheese was cold but he managed.

"The Divinities....they told me that in order to stick to the new universe and not be rejected and pushed out I have to have a strong enough connection that it has no choice but to let me stay."

Tikki nodded her head at this and was about to speak.

"Hold on.", Marinette said as she felt something.

Tikki closed her mouth and watched Marinette be summoned by the Divinities. Marinette begins to Meditate and the two Kwami's watch her.

She hears something yet nothing is being said all the while something clings to her. She wanted to scream but she was unable to. As it clung to her being, she waved her arms in panic before it registered to her that is was a soul. 

The Divinities get louder and suddenly there is a flash. She sees strange people and they speak a language she doesn't know but feels familiar. Then she is fighting them, it hurts. They yell at her in the language she doesn't know. When the adults walk a way so she can pick herself up, she sees her reflection. It's not her reflection but that of a young boy. She got closer to it and then it spoke. Suddenly she was somewhere else and she's herself again, but younger.

"Who are you?"

They stare without word. No hint of emotion, only coldness. Her eyes bright and his dull.

\----------------------------------

He wore an armored uniform in black color. His expression was serious despite having chubby cheeks with baby fat still there. Her body is smaller than his and she wore a dress segmented with soft pink at the top and white at the bottom. A light yellow ribbon in the middle tying into a bow at the back. She also had a light yellow choker a round her neck. Her sleeves had soft pink near the shoulders that had a defined cut into white with two light yellow stitches on the line between.

She realized she needed to speak after a moment but being in a younger body had her feel like a scared child all over again and her stutter came back when she worked so hard to get rid of it.

"I-I....am...I-I'm....uh...um....H-Hel-l-lo, m-m-my n-name....i-is...."

"Stop, your stutter annoys me."

She frowned and felt the tears pricking her eyes as she tried to grasp some sense of her older self to stop it from going down, but she has the body of a child and can only react in that way. She was embarrassed.

"I-I'm S-S-Sorry-y! I-I w-w-w-ill g-go!"

She started to turn and made it a few steps before he called out to her.

"Wait! Where are we!"

She stopped at looked back at him with tears still in her eyes as her frown lessened. They were slightly older now. Back to when she first became Ladybug. Her dress changed and he no longer wore the armored uniform.

"The astral-plane, a space made to speak with the Divinities, Existence it self. They seemed to want us to speak to each other and called us both.", said softly.

The rush of emotions that she continued to hold back no matter the fact that didn't need to anymore made it hard for her to calmly explain. Before he could ask further, she collapse into a weeping fit. Unable to hold back her feelings, the Divinities and they young man watches her lose composure.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"S-sorry again, I'm u-usually better than t-this!", she managed after a long period of time.

He does not speak instead he slowly walks closer before kneeling in front of her and moved some hair from her face. He could clearly see she wore no makeup and freckles dusted her cheeks. 

"Can you tell me....why did these....Divinities....want us to speak? I've seen a brief moment of your memories, if that what it was....you must have seen mine as well...is that why your crying? I do not like to mention my childhood, I apologize for scaring you."

She smiled at him and shook her head. She placed her hand on his, keeping it where it was.

"N-no no, I am crying because when I was a hero as you've probably seen, we weren't allowed to feel properly. Happiness is more draining when you aren't truly happy."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, before realizing he isn't being cautious of her. Even though she was in fact a hero from wherever she's from, certainly not his France, she was an unknown. Even with this revelation, he did not tense up. The Divinities probably did something to prevent that.

"Could you....tell me more?"

\--------------------------------

**Bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

\-------

"How absurd, even with my training I wouldn't actually be able to control myself like that."

"I know, hiding it and controlling it is different. Being a person means expressing your feelings anyway how. What you do to feel better or calmer means you are channeling those feelings you have at that moment. Feeling nothing means you have nothing to express. We are people and we feel."

Marinette and the young man, Damian, had a long talk about each others pasts. Marinette was normal until she had no choice but to be one of the most important people on her universe. The pressure was suffocating.

Damian was never normal until he had to be and even then he couldn't do it. He could never like everyone else. He had to find a way for him to blend in. It wasn't easy and he still has trouble.

Marinette loved expression and Damian had no expression.

\-----------------

"Marinette, how long are we going to be here?"

"Until you wake up. But we have to come to an agreement soon."

"While I do not love you, I have an idea that could help you."

"No."

"...I didn't..."

"I know you want to help me find a propose, but I refuse to be loveless."

Marinette frowned and looked down with a quiet voice, she whispered.

"....I want to be loved...."

Damian looked at her and tilted her head up. They stared at each other.

"I don't love you but I can see that could, with you."  
  
"Could, but not will or am or have or more importantly should. Please don't try to do something that will make you uncomfortable or unsure."

"I am more than willing to make sure you feel safe and wanted. I know it's a lot to ask, but...please...please trust me. Ever since we met I haven't needed to guard myself from you. My world is far more dangerous with corruption and evil at every turn, you will get hurt and besides you and I were meant to meet after all. I am willing to provide shelter and a connection to my world for your sake."

Marinette doesn't say anything and thinks that he's hiding something, that his words were out of character for him. After all, he is a stoic guy with many problems.

She decides to agree, if she ends up in pain again then _she was never meant to happy in the first place._ So she takes a breath and looks him in the eyes.

"Damian Al Ghul Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne, of Batman, and his partner Robin. I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, agree to your deal. I will marry you. I will trust you, believe in you and have faith in you."

"I, Damian Al Ghul Wayne, propose to you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and will promise to give you safety, warmth and stability." **He didn't promise to love you.**

They get closer and hug. A glow coming from their hearts as the Lazarus and Chaos in Damian's heart disappear, his soul begins to link with Marinette's as they become opposites.

She smiles sadly at him when it finished.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

They unofficially become partners in the eyes of the universe, the Divinities baring witness to the union. They separate from the hug. It was a stiff and awkward hug but it was the best hug she's had in a long time. A tentative smiles makes way on her face. He nods once to her with a passive face, unable to comfort her with a smile as his elder brother does to others.

\------------------

_Damian wakes up._

\---------------

**Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE**

\----------------------

For all you AO3 fans, I have two Daminette/ Maribat fanfictions on my account. They don't have many chapters right now since they're new, but here's a link to them if you want to read them. I also have a third that's not Maribat and only like three pages long.

Loyal, Honorable and Unyielding eyes

https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267159/chapters/61255738

\--------------------------------

Who would love me?

https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394263/chapters/16795420

**(This story was abandoned a long time ago and I decided to leave it.)**

\----------------

Love Letters

https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740667/chapters/62506915

\---------------------------------

**Here you go! If you have any questions and stuff, please ask!**

**BYE~**

**Double Note:**

_I have more stories on Wattpad!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6**

\-------------

"Damian, wake up! Meet us down in the Batcave in 5, somethings up."

Tim, Damian's brother, knock on his door as he opened it. Leaving it open as Damian sat up.

"That simpleton left the door open...", Damian grumbled.

Damian walks to the door to close it before getting dressed for the day. He was not a happy camper for being woken up, but oddly enough he was in a better mood than normal. He was off for a while now and finally knew why. He has a purpose now. He hadn't had something to make him feel alive since...well...he doesn't remember when it started, but it has been a long time.

A purpose....how will he go about this? He knows a few things about relationships as he became a member of this family, but hasn't fully grasped it. Maybe starting his own will help him? 

\---------------

The Batcave has had a few upgrades and new items have been added to the collection. It's still covered in trinkets and odds and ends, but that's how it is.

Jason Todd, Damian's most horrible brother, is leaning against the table with Stephanie and cracking terrible jokes. Tim is on the computer with a cup of hot coffee by his side and looking at cat videos with Duke. Who is making commentary on the types of cat breeds. Tim is not amused and right the wrong with sending spam memes to Dukes e-mail, in secret of course, it will take five days for him to clear it out.

Damian waits at the table like a normal person, trying not to get provoked by Jason's bad jokes. Stephanie is of no help with her equally bad jokes that end with flat responses from Alfred, who is more humorous than the two of them. Though, that is no surprise since he is the most superior family member, above maybe Damian's father himself, but let's not dwell on that for now.

"Okay, you animals, here's what's going on.", Barbara starts.

Tim pulls up an image of a mountain range Tibet with a village off to the side. 

"Seismic scans indicate some sort of geographic activity. There is a strange burst of magnetic waves growing in frequency in a single spot. I had sent someone a head to investigate before we get there, but apparently they aren't getting anything. They can't locate the source when they get closer it disappears. We are going in to try and see what's going on. I want Red Robin, Robin and Red Hood to come with me. Nightwing will stay behind and be me while I'm gone. Spoiler, Signal and Oracle will stay behind with Agent A. Here are the files with details of the plan. I already informed Catwoman I will be gone with about week or more depending on if we find anything. Understood?"

"Got it!"

"Yep."

"Sure, thing."

"Rodger that."

"Understood, sir."

"Yes."

"Alright."

"Okay."

"Sigh....keep it professional, okay? We don't know what going on beside possible extreme weather. Note that, if anything comes up, don't make any rash moves without alerting the rest of us first."

"So as long as we tell you we are going to do something, we can make rash moves?"

"No, don't make any moves that will endanger yourself before we get there and no, don't make any moves if we are there and have come with a plan."

"What about moves on a lady?"

"This is a mission, not a vacation."

"....I heard vacation!"

"Robin, you have permission."

"Yes, sir."

With malicious glee, Robin smacks Red Hood on the back of his head.

"Hey!", Red Hood glares.

"I am only following orders!", Robin smirks at him.

Red Hood growls and violently marches over to the Zeta Tubes.

"Red Hood, we aren't taking the Zeta Tubes just yet."

"What now?"

"Read the files and you will know, it can not be discussed in the Batcave."

Red Hood huffs and stocks back to the table and grabs the files before heading upstairs.

\-------------

**BYE~**

**_I have no idea on how to sound smart, I hope this is passable. I am better at casual interactions._ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7**

\-------

In the world of superheroes, batman is still in Gotham and in the public eye of famous business men, Bruce Wayne and some of his family members are going to an expensive resort.

It's a far and reclusive one owned only by the Waynes for the Waynes.

‐-----------  
One gossip tabloid says:

Apparently the Waynes have been planning this trip in secret so us reporters couldn't follow them but word is out they'll be in the Himalayas!

Another:

Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprise is going on a ski trip with some of his kids as a family bonding experience since they've been having a fall out!

‐------------

An official Wayne personal stated:

Where mister Wayne and his family go is personal and we will not say more. Mister Wayne works hard to benefit us all and we should respect him for it.

‐-----------

"Well , it looks like the uproar about our sudden trip is quieting down faster than usual."

"That is because Orical and I used the fake accounts we made to make it look like the majority opinion didn't care."

"People are sheep."

"Robin you already have batcow, you can't have a sheep too."

"But father it's about time I got a new companion!"

"No."

Redhood laughs at his teenage little brother, who throws a batarage at him. He caught it.

\-----------------  
We are approaching the resort...bluh.

You know what? They get there, but are slightly annoyed by delays.

Bam, they are there and start to set up their equipment before going to meet up with the scouter.

That's the chapter. I need a notebook. Or three.

Bye.

**Edit:** _Still true_


	10. Note

Some pictures instead of an update.

Some batman stuff because crossover stuff. I can’t design sometimes, like I can’t draw either.


End file.
